Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device. More particularly, Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device capable of reducing a manufacturing cost and a thickness.
Discussion of the Background
Typically, an organic light emitting display (OLED) device includes an organic light emitting display panel and a driver to control the organic light emitting display panel. The organic light emitting display panel includes a plurality of pixels. Each pixel includes an organic light emitting device.
The organic light emitting device typically includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer disposed between the two electrodes. The two electrodes are configured to include an anode electrode and a cathode electrode, which are applied with different voltages. The organic light emitting device is usually protected by a sealing layer that may include a plurality of thin layers or a sealing substrate.
The organic light emitting display device typically includes a touch panel separated from the organic light emitting display panel configured to detect an external input.